After Stolen Chariot
by A Sign of Might
Summary: This is after the Demigod Files: Stolen Chariot and Percy is back at Camp. Will anyone find out? If so, Who?  rated T cause I'm not sure. This is not a slash!
1. Chapter 1: Back at Camp

Percy pov

School was over and I was back at Camp Half-Blood. I said hi Annabeth and Grover, all went done to the arena. When we got there we saw that someone was already there. She was yelling and slashing everywhere. Looking closer I saw it was Clarisse! Seeing her made me think of what had happened during the school year. About fighting with her against Phobos and Deimos, her immortal brothers.

Grover spoke, breaking thoughts, "Hey! It's Clarisse!"

"We see that Grover," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. After saying this we walked in and started practicing. A while later I decided I needed a break. Annabeth and Grover joined me. Not but a few seconds later Clarisse walked over and sat down in front of me. After a few moments she broke the silence by looking at me and saying,

"You haven't told anyone have you?" I looked at her.

"Nope, I've kept my promise. Have you?" I said.

"Haven't told anyone." She promised. Grover and Annabeth had looked back in between us as we talked.

"What are you guys talking about? Why are two even talking! You're enemies." Annabeth demanded when no one said anything.

Clarisse answered before me saying, "We're still enemies. We are only taking to make sure the other kept their promise, and we're talking about something that happened during the school year."

Grover turned to me, "What happened during the school year, Percy?"

I shrugged, "I can't tell you if she," I motioned toward Clarisse, "doesn't want you to know." With this said everyone turned towards Clarisse waiting for her to either say that I can tell them or for her to tell them. I had a feeling that she would pick neither of the choices and say no.

"No," plain and simple, "I might tell you later, but not now. Too many people around" she added. I decided to tease her,

"Getting soft, Clarisse?"

"Watch it, Jackson." She threaten. I just smiled. I started thinking about what happened when the dinner horn blew.

"They couldn't fight at all." I said as we walked towards the pavilion.

"Yeah, I thought they would be better than that." She agreed.

"Who are you talking about?" Grover asked.

"Oh, no one important." Clarisse said, "Now get out of my way punk." Well, I thought, she hasn't changed a bit.


	2. Chapter 2: New Family

**Okay this is the second chapter. Hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

Percy pov

Dinner was the same as usual, but there was a slight tension in air around the Ares cabin. It seemed like half the cabin was angry at Clarisse while the other half was acting like normal. When I was thinking about this Chiron walked up to me and told me that someone was waiting for me at the Big House. I was puzzled. Who had come to see me? My question was, of course, answered when I got there. Right in front of me was four people. Mom, Paul, Poseidon and Ares. My first thought was, _what the hell?_ Something serious was happening if there were two gods and two mortals here.

As I was walking up they turned towards me. When I got to them I said,

"Hey Mom, Paul, Dad, Ares. And, uh, excuse the language, but what the hell are you all doing here?"

"Umm. Well Percy, me and Paul have considered adopting someone…." Mom started to say.

Then Ares butted in, "That someone is my daughter."

Questioning I asked, "Who and Why?"

Mom spoke up and said, "The girl you told me about that you helped, Clarisse." I have to say I was surprised. I mean me and Clarisse hate each other. Okay maybe not hate, but we have a strong dislike for each other.

I looked at my mom like she was crazy, "Me and Clarisse don't get along." I said slowly.

"So? You Thalia didn't get along at first, but now you two are good friends." Mom said.

I sighed heavily. "If she agrees then I'm fine with it." I stated true fully.

"She already has." One of them said.

Clarisse pov

After talking to Percy in the arena, I had stopped by the Ares cabin for no reason at all. I just felt like I needed to. When I walked in Ares was sitting on my bed. I bowed and said,

"Hello father." He smiled warmly at me and said,

"Hello, Clarisse how would you feel about being adopted?"

"It would be nice, but it wouldn't last. I'm a half-blood."

"Being a half-blood would not matter with this family, seeing that her son is a half-blood."

"Who is it?" I asked, my curiosity rising.

"Sally Jackson."

"WHAT! That's fish face's mom!"

"I know," Ares said calmly, "you don't have to go with them, but I know that you and Jackson kind of get along. Know think about it. Is it really that bad?"

I started thinking about then I thought, _dad HATES Percy, why is HE considering this?_ I voiced my thoughts.

He replied, "Because you two do get along and this offers a way to go out into the world, have family that knows you're a half-blood and can take care of you. You are also near both camp and Olympus." So I went back to thinking. It wouldn't be too bad I suppose. I could at least check it out, and if I hate it I can go back to camp. With that in mind I said yes. _Now,_ I thought,_ I have to tell Ares cabin about it. _I thought about their reactions, this is not going to end well.

When I got there Mark asked what had taken so long. He had seen me go into our cabin. I took a deep breath and told them about dad showing up to talk to me. Sherman leaned forward and asked,

"About what?"

"Well, you see someone offered to adopt me so he asked if I wanted to try this family." I said avoiding their eyes.

"Well?" prompt the new girl.

"I said yes." I mumbled.

"Who is it?" Mark asked suspiciously. I gulped.

"It's Percy Jackson's mom."

Half of them just shrugged and just went back to eating; while the others looked at me with anger seeing that I was being adopted by our enemy's mom. I noticed Chiron walk over to Percy and say something to him, and then he got up and walked towards the Big House. _Are they telling him? I hope they are._

After campfire I headed toward the arena to meet up with the others. The Ares cabin happens to be that direction so that I had to pass by it. Standing on the porch was Percy. When he saw me he smiled and ran towards me. When he reached me he smiled bigger and said laughingly.

"I always wanted a sister!"

"I hope so," I said, "cause you're stuck with me."

Changing the subject I said, "We had better get down there, and decide where we're going to tell the story."

"Umm. How about in a cave I found on the beach?"

I thought about it. A cave wouldn't be too bad. "Yeah, sure."

We went on down into the arena to find Annabeth and Grover already there. _Okay,_ I thought, _time to put the mask on._

Percy pov

When we got down there and saw them I thought of an idea. Clarisse didn't want to tell them, because she probably thinks they will tell someone. What if we make them promise not to tell anyone before we tell the story. I whispered the idea, thinking it would make her feel a bit better. She nodded her head and agreed.

"Okay, before we tell you, you have to promise not to say a word about it to anyone." I said to Annabeth and Grover when we reached them.

Grover immediately said, "Yes"

While Annabeth stood and thought. "Okay" she said finally. Beside me Clarisse sigh with relief.

"Oh, yeah. There is something else we needed to tell you." I added thoughtfully. Clarisse hit my shoulder.

"What?" I said.

"I thought we were going to tell them some other time." She hissed.

Grover's and Annabeth's jaws dropped.

"Are you two dating?" Annabeth asked timidly.

We both shouted, "No!" at the same time.

"We'll tell you later." Clarisse said tiredly. I motioned for them to follow and headed toward the cave.

When we finally got there, Clarisse started to make a fire. When we had settled around it. Someone then walked in. It startled me. When the person came forward enough to see their face, I saw that it was Hermes. The god of thieves and travel. He also delivers messages. He walked forward and put down a package in between us.

"We thought this might make telling your story easier." He said with a wink.

"Now sign here, now you sign." Hermes said to me and Clarisse. After he left we opened the package and saw a book. It was called, _Percy Jackson & the Olympians The Demigod Files. _Opening it up to the first page I realized it was a story written about what happened. The story was called, _The Stolen Chariot._ I handed the book to Clarisse and saw that she realized it to.

* * *

**Well there you are! I hope you guys like it. I'm planning on having around three more chapters before I finish. Thank you all that read and for those who review. Byee!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Book and Nico

**Sorry for taking so long on updating!**

* * *

Clarisse pov

**I looked at the book. Reading this book would be a whole lot easier than trying to tell it from memory.**

I took a deep breath and nodded my head at Percy.

"Who wants to read?" Annabeth says,

"I think you or Percy should read." I think about.

"Here" I say handing the book to Percy. He makes a face but takes the book anyways.

'**Percy Jackson and the Stolen Chariot.**

**I was in fifth-period science class when I heard these noises outside.**

_**SCRAWK! OW! SCREECH!**_** "HIYA!"**

**Like somebody was getting attacked by possessed poultry,**

"Possessed poultry, really?"

**and believe me, that's a situation I've been in before. Nobody else seemed to notice the **

**commotion. We were doing a lab, so everyone was talking, and it wasn't hard for me to go **

**look out the window while I pretended to wash out my beaker.**

**Sure enough, there was a girl in the alley with her sword drawn. She was tall and muscular **

**like a basketball player,**

"Thanks" I remarked.

"How do you know it's you?" Grover asked. I just stared.

"She was there, Grover." Annabeth said.

**with stringy brown hair and jeans and combat boots and a denim jacket. She was hacking **

**at a flock of black birds the size of ravens. Feathers stuck out of her clothes in several **

**places. A cut was bleeding over her left eye. As I watched, one of the birds shot a feather **

**like an arrow, and it lodged in her shoulder. She cursed and sliced at the bird, but it flew **

**away.**

"Birds 1, Clarisse 0." Said a voice at the cave entrance. Walking forward was Nico. I curled my fists

and was going to hit him but Percy kept me back.

"You can beat him up tomorrow after we finish this." He said.

"Fine." I grumbled.

Percy pov

After Clarisse calmed down, I continued reading.

**Unfortunately, I recognized the girl.**

"Unfortunately?" Clarisse asked raising an eyebrow at me with an evil look in her eye.

"Ummm." I said.

**It was Clarisse, my old enemy from demigod camp. Clarisse usually lived at Camp Half-**

**Blood year-round. I had no idea what she was doing on the Upper-East Side in the middle of **

**a school day, but she was obviously in trouble. She wouldn't last much longer.**

"I wouldn't last much longer would I?" She said.

I scooted away from her and said, "The book said it not me!"

"Percy, the story is from your point of view." Annabeth said slowly.

"I'm not four." I grumbled.

"That right you're one" Nico said cheerfully. I was about to say something when Grover said,

"Percy! Just read!"

**I did the only thing I could.**

"**Mrs. White," I said, "can I go to the restroom? I feel like I'm going to puke."**

**You know how the teachers tell you the magic word is **_**please?**_** That's not true. The magic word is **_**puke.**_** It will get you out of class faster than anything else.**

"**Go!" Mrs. White said.**

**I ran out the door, stripping off my safety goggles and gloves and lab apron. I got out my best weapon-**

"Your best weapon? Really?" said Annabeth with a raised eyebrow.

**-a ballpoint pen called Riptide.**

**Nobody stopped me in the halls. I exited by the gym. I got to the alley just in time to see Clarisse smack a devil bird with the flat of her sword like she was hitting a home run. The bird squawked and spiraled away, slamming against the brick wall and sliding into a trash can. That still left a dozen more swarming around her.**

"**Clarisse!" I yelled.**

**She glared at me in disbelief.**

"That's no way to greet your rescuer, Clarisse!" Nico shouted in a girly voice. Clarisse lunged at him and started to punch him in the gut with pent out anger. We quickly grabbed her and dragged her off of him.

"Now, now, Clarisse, I know you like him, but don't be jumping on him in public." I joked. She then took a swing at my head, but I ducked out of the way.

"Okay! Okay! I'll read the book!" I yelled, hoping that she would stop trying to hit me. She stepped back grumbling but stopped hitting me.

Annabeth raised her voice till we looked at her. "How about we don't make any comments till the end of the story." We all mumbled our agreements.

"Okay," she said in a breath of relief, "Keep reading Percy." I did just that.

"**Percy? What are you doing-"**

**She was cut short by a volley of feather arrows that zipped over her head and impaled themselves in the wall.**

"**This is my school," I told her.**

"**Just my luck," Clarisse grumbled, but she was too busy fighting to complain much.**

**I uncapped my pen, which grew into a three-foot-long bronze sword, and joined the battle, slashing at the birds and deflecting their feather off my blade. Together, Clarisse and I sliced and hacked until all the birds were reduced to piles of feathers on the ground.**

**We were both breathing hard. I had a few scratches, but nothing major. I pulled a feather arrow out of my arm. It hadn't gone very deep. As long as it wasn't poison, I'd be okay. I took a baggie of ambrosia out of my jacket, where I always kept it for emergencies, broke a piece in half, and offered some to Clarisse.**

"**I don't need your help," she muttered, but she took the ambrosia.**

**We swallowed a few bites-not too much, since the food of the gods can burn you to ashes if you over indulge. I guess that's why you don't have any fat gods.**

Everyone snickered at that.

**Anyway, in a few seconds our cuts and bruises had disappeared.**

**Clarisse sheathed her sword and brushed off her denim jacket. "Well…see you."**

"**Hold up!" I said. "You can't just run off."**

"**Sure I can."**

"**What's going on? What are you doing away from camp? Why were those birds after you?"**

**Clarisse pushed me. Or tried to. I was too accustomed to her tricks. I just sidestepped and let her stumble past me.**

"**Come on," I said. "You just about got killed at my school. That makes it my business."**

"**It does not!"**

"**Let me help."**

**She took a shaky breath. I got the feeling she really wanted to punch me out, but at the same time there was a desperate look in her eyes, like she was in serious trouble.**

"**It's my brothers," she said. "They're playing a prank on me."**

"**Oh," I said, not really surprised. Clarisse had lots of siblings at Camp Half-Blood. All of them picked on each other. I guess that was to be expected since they were sons and daughters of the war god, Ares. "Which brothers? Sherman? Mark?"**

"**No," she said, sounding more afraid that I'd ever heard her. "My immortal brothers. Phobos and Deimos." **

**

* * *

**

Read and Review!


End file.
